Kraken
Ship Name: Kraken *Ship Type: Dreadnought *Manufacturer: Organically Grown *Designation: Warship/Harvester *Length: 11.4km *Width: 4.5km *Engines: Thrusters, Sub light, Wraith Hyper drive (Upgraded) *Power Plants: 8xHive generators (Upgraded) *Counter: Jamming Codes, Self-Destruct *Shields: 4x heavy wraith shield generators *Armour: Organic *Armament: Wraith Plasma canons (Upgraded, placed for full fire coverage) can pump as much firepower as 5 hives from any point on the ship. Weapons Rotate to avoid overheating and excessive power drains. *Multiple Bio-missile launchers *Complement: Undisclosed Number of Darts *Crew: 30,000 The Kraken’s internal security unlike its predecessors’ is nearly infallible, with strategically placed stun fields and audio, video monitoring devices. And its reduced crew spaces mean that corridors and rooms are rarely deserted. The ship’s controlled by a fly-by-thought neural interfaces which only accept input from those who carry Wraith DNA (full strand scan, unlike previous systems is required, locking out even humans with certain Wraith genes), and allows instant communication between mind and machine, going so far as to link individual crew members together in a system more efficient than verbal communication. Like all war time Wraith designs, redundancy is paramount, a necessity during a time and age of relativistic weapons. The ship’s electronic systems are far in advance of human computer software, and are capable of sub-sentient learning and improvement. The Kraken was once just another Hive among many Hives but after it lost is Queen during the war with the Ancients the highest ranking Wraith commander took control. The Commander of the Kraken spent a lot of time researching new improvements for his hive and he did make some, he also helped out the Wraith in there war with the Ancients when he needed to. The biggest technological improvements to the Kraken came thanks to the Vanir, After the Wraiths war with the Ancients was over they turned their attention to the Vanir and while many Vanir ships were destroyed not all of them were for the Commander of the Kraken took one or two so he could study the technology. While the rest of the Wraith slept the Commander of the Kraken and his crew didn’t they study the Vanir technology and used that knowledge to improve the technology on the hive. Over time more weapons were added and addition of the shield generators meant that it needed more power so more generators were added its size was increased over centuries the hive was improved time and time again and before the commander and the crew of the Kraken knew it they had made a new class of Wraith ship, the dreadnought class, which is used as a lone wolf to drop out of hyperspace without warning and destroy anything in its path and then harvest any nearby planets or it can be used in a Wraith fleet to act as a heavy hitter. While the Kraken was active when the Tau’ri were in the Pegasus galaxy they never ever came into contact with it some of the Atlantis expedition simply believed that the Kraken was nothing more than a myth spread by either fear or the Wraith to scare the people of the Pegasus galaxy, others however believed that it might be real, hence were the Kraken got its’ name, and that it should be found and destroyed. Although the Tau’ri did help by giving the commander of the Kraken a new area of research security which has resulted in the Kraken becoming the most secure ship. Category:Starship